Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn
''Summary:'' The Story Begins in Otherworld on Grand Kai's Planet Where a tournament is being held. This tournament is similar to the one during the begining of the The Great Saiyaman Saga, in which Goku and Pikkon had made to the finals in. In this tournament there was the same outcome for the finals. (As Grand Kai said: "Why am I not surprised!") Then Down in HFIL a young demon is Listening Heavy Metal Music. Because of this distraction he doesn't notice that the tank which hold's the waste for HFIL's spirit cleanser is full. As an outcome the tank explodes realesing all the spirit waste, and turning the demon into an evil *fat* creature named Janemba. Janemba then incases the Check-in Staion in somekind of yellow barier. This breaks the barier bewteen the living and dead worlds. On earth Spirits (mostly evil ones such as hitler) come back from the dead. (though they are still dead) Gohan, Videl, and Goten are finishing their lunch when Gohan suggests a nap. Goten Agrees but Videl helps Chi-Chi with the dishes. Videl then gets a call about something strange happening and she and Gohan go to fight the dead. Back on Grand Kai's Planet Grand Kai explains to Goku and Pikkon the problem. So they go to the Check-in station and meet Janemba. After witnessing Janemba's strength Goku gets exited, and makes Pikkon figure out a way to destroy the barier while Goku gets to fight Janemba. Goku lures Janemba to HFIL to fight. When they reach HFIL Janemba creates mini versions of himself (similar to Cell and the Cell Jrs.) which Goku defeats without having to use too much strength. Back on Earth, Gohan and Videl are figting the un-dead when they run into Frieza. When Gohan reveals his identity Frieza calls upon his army to "TEACH THIS SON OF A SAIYAN A LESSON!"(his army includes the Ginyu Force, Bojack, and his normal army) Gohan defeats Frieza With one punch to the gut. Then the army runs away and they all jump of a skyscraper. At this time a Namekian Frog (Captain Ginyu) is seen hopping away. In an allyway Mr. Satan defeats a bunch of weak zombies, but complains about the press not being there. Goten and Trunks collect the dragonballs and Gohan summons Shenron. They rty to wish the dead back to there rightful place but Shenron explains that there isint anything to keep them in there deminsion. At the Check-in station Pikkon finds out the barier's weakness is insulting it.Goku then starts to have trouble with Janemba and is forced to go Super Saiyan 3 which easily defeats Janemba.But soon Janemba turns into a much more dangerous Second Form. Back on Earth, Goten and Trunks easily defeat Hitler and his army. To scare him they go Super Saiyan, but since when going super saiyan they become blond haired and blue eyed, hitler want to recrute them! In HFIL Goku is fighting Janemba who proves to be too powerful. Vegeta soon arrives and they both start fighting Janemba together but are still losing, so Goku suggests the idea of fusion. Vegeta seems appaled by the idea but soon agrees to it as he sees that there's no other chance.They try the fusion dance but because of Vegeta's mistake the fusion fails and turns into an obese version of the actual fusion.Janemba then starts completely dominating the fusion (given the name Veku) and after a while when Janemba is about to destroy Veku, the fusion ends. After this Goku and Vegeta are about to try the fusion one more time but Janemba doesn't give them the chance. Then Pikkon comes to hold him off for a while giving them the chance to fuse. This time they do the techniuqe perfectly and become the all powerful Gogeta! He defeats Janemba with ease, and everything turns back to normal, including Janemba. He turns back into the young demon who then gets afraid of Gogeta and runs away. This makes Gogeta laugh. On Earth Goten and Trunks had fused and were finish off Hitler and evrything goes back to normal. When Goten, Videl, Trunks, and Gohan are flying home Trunks and Goten say that they saw something strange back in the city. Gohan makes them tell and the strange thing they saw was Gohan and Videl kissing. At the end Shenron asks if anyone will make a wish. Trivia *This was Gogeta's first appearance in all of Dragonball. *This movie does not fit anywhere in the timeline. *Shenron was summoned for most of the movie yet the sky wasn't dark anymore Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Z Movies Category:Films Category:Re-released in Blu Ray